Still Doll
by CrimsonThreadOfFate
Summary: What happens when Cain meets a girl that was in the same situation as him when he was with his father? Secrets to be uncovered within a disturbing night. Implying a bit of Cain/Riff.


**Summary:**_What happens when Cain meets a girl that was in the same situation as him when he was with his father? Secrets to be uncovered within a disturbing night. Implying a bit of Cain/Riff._

**Author's Note:** okay, this is my first fanfic so please don't burn me.

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* i really really wish i owned Cain and Godchild, but we can't have everything we want.

_**Still Doll**_

As a certain raven-haired aristocrat was heading home one night, he suddenly heard the thunder and the sound of rain hitting his carriage. Suddenly, it screeched to a halt. He looked at his servant and said servant nodded, he went out to know of the problem at hand. He then saw that the lightning hit some trees and blocked the road.

"Riff! What's wrong?" asked the aristocrat.

"Lord Cain, the road is blocked by the tree so we could not proceed" answered Riffael.

"I see," Cain said with an irritated sigh added to it. Then he pointed to his driver and two servants. "Fix it as soon as possible." The three gave a surprised look at their master but decided to follow orders as they saw his ice-cold glare.

"Riff, let's head this way," he said while pointing in the opposite direction of the trees. "I saw something like a mansion while we were passing by."

It didn't take a long walk to reach what Cain saw in that foggy night. They were standing in the front gate of a small mansion. All the lights were on, except for one room at the corner of the mansion, so they knew that it was not abandoned. Riff knocked on the door and after a short while a bald, old man wearing glasses opened the door.

"Excuse us for intruding but, the road is blocked and we can not proceed to our destination. I have already asked my servants to clean the mess but it will take at least one night before they are finished. So, may we please stay at your manner for just a night?" Cain said.

The man did not respond, he just stared at Cain. He looked… well… hypnotized as he kept looking at the man in front of him. That is until he was interrupted by Cain pulling him back to reality when he said: "May we?"

"Of course you may. I apologize for the late response." The man said.

"Not at all. We should the ones to apologize for intruding." Cain said.

"No worries. By the way, may I know who you gentlemen are?"

"Very well, my name is Cain Hargreaves and this is my servant Riffael."

"I see. My name is Timothy Abel."

They entered the mansion, but as they did, the first thing they saw was a beautiful doll that had the features of a real human. In fact, the place was filled with dolls that also looked real.

"Excuse me sir, but," Riff suddenly said "what is your profession?"

"Oh. I am a doll maker." Timothy answered.

The three men arrived at their destination: the guest room. "I am truly very sorry," said the old man. "But, I only have one guest room."

"Nothing to worry about. Riff and I are used to being together; in fact he is the first person I can trust." Cain said. He looked at Riff who just nodded at his master. In only an instant he suddenly felt a glare coming from their host. The glare was gone as fast as he felt it.

Timothy was restless. He was already in his workshop and he was walking around aimlessly inside it. The man hated the fact that such a beautiful person such as his guest, Cain, was so attached to no one but just that servant. Yes, Timothy adored anyone beautiful like Cain and his very own dolls. In fact, he loved it so much that he just wanted to imprison it to make it his forever.

He felt so much stress that he had to relieve it somehow, and for this man there is only one way to do it. No, it was not to make dolls but something that was in his personality: admiring the number one beauty, well at least for him.

The storm continued, and the noise made by the thunder synchronized itself with the footsteps of a certain old man. Said man was now climbing his dark home with a lantern in hand. He now reached hi long awaited destination: the third floor. As he took a step, a loud creak was heard. The thunder had already settled, the only sound heard from the outside were the pit-pattering of the rain drops. Also because of it the sound of metal chains clashing into each other echoed through the entire floor. The man was in rage as he heard that sound, he stomped his way to where the source of that sound was coming from, thus, making a noise himself.

He reached a dead end of the long hallway. He then removed a painting of a beautiful little girl and behind the now out of place painting was a knob. He turned the knob and suddenly a secret passage's door opened, revealing a girl with shocked and horrified eyes.

Cain and Riff both awoke at the sound of creaking coming from the ceiling. It was unusual that somebody would be up this time of night. Both Cain and Riff grew even more suspicious when they heard more noises from upstairs.

"Riff, let's investigate this annoying manner." Cain said, annoyed that he's sleep was disturbed.

"Yes, Lord Cain." Riff answered.

"I told you never to move!" Timothy screamed in anger. "You're a doll! Dolls never move, you just stay there and be beautiful!" And with that he slapped the girl that was in front of him.

"I'm...sorry...fa...ther." The girl said in between sobs.

"Now, look at what you made me do." He said while caressing the spot that was already turning red. "You made me put a blemish in your beautiful face."

"Yes...I...apologize once more...father."

"Very good." He said with a smirk and started walking out of the hidden room. Little did he know about the two men who were eavesdropping on him.

Cain and Riff were both hiding at the corner when they heard it. The Earl's green eyes were wide in shock, but it was hard to see because of the blanket of darkness surrounding them. He quickly composed himself as he felt Timothy walk past them, not noticing anything.

After he was gone, he emerged from his hiding place and stared at the wall where there was once a door. he was about to open the hidden door when he heard singing from the other side of the wall:

_"What do you see in those gem-like eyes,  
Is it perhaps happiness or despair?  
There are changes all around you little Alice,  
But why do you only stare?"_

Those words struck him. It sounded like a sad lullaby. Whoever sang that had a melancholy tune. He's thought were stopped, at again hearing the rest of the song:

_"Answer me little Alice and speak,  
With those crimson lips tainted with blood.  
True enough the answer you cannot seek,  
Is it because your nothing but a simple little doll?"_

He snapped back to reality when the song ended and decided to open the hidden door. He had expected it be a rundown room, same as the hallway, with crevices on the wall and just one little candle as the source of light. What he saw was the exact opposite. The floor was covered by a fancy red carpet, there was some kind of a miniature chandelier hanging on the ceiling, the walls were painted pastel pink which mixed well with the room and lastly a fire place, but it was not really the fire place that caught the Earl of Poisons attention, but above it, on top of a fancy shelf, sat a doll. An exact replica of the girl sitting on what looked like a stereo-type of one of the couches, with red velvet covering almost all of it and golden legs, that are for the rich and snobby.

The girl herself was, even for the Earl, beautiful. He assumed that she was about thirteen years old. She had straight, long blonde hair that reached her knees. Her skin was pale, and she had sapphire eyes. But what was the most shocking part of her was that she was bound to the chair she was sitting in by a chain on her foot. The Earl walked over to the shocked girl with a bored expression on his face. He touched her cheek, the one that was now red from the slap, she figited a little but relaxed when she felt no ill intentions coming from the man.

"Now, would you like to tell me your name?" he asked.

"Um...my name is..." she was hesitating, that much was obvious, but decided to tell him anyway. "It's Alice Abel, sir."

"Well, my name is Cain Hargreaves." he said. "That man over there is my servant Riffael." he pointed to the man standing behind him before speaking once again, "Would you care to tell me why is it that a girl like you is imprisoned here, little Alice?"

She looked up at him, but as she saw his face more clearly now. Her lips twitched a little. Eventually she was laughing a soft, quiet laughter. This got the Earl's attention so he asked her,

"Why are you laughing?" Just as soon as he asked that, Alice's laughter stopped immediately. She lifted her hands and touched his cheek, mimicking his actions earlier, and said with a twisted voice,

"Your beautiful aren't you?" this question made the Earl a little curious, but before he can ask she she got up and started twirling around(now, how she can do that with the chain attached to her foot, I'll never know), "Finally! Father found a new doll besides me! Now I have a new friend, right Cain?"

Now he wasn't sure if this girl was sane or not. "What do you mean?" his voice was serious, strict and held authority . No more acting nice, he needed to know what this girl was talking about.

Alice stopped dead at what she was doing, turning her head like an alive-and not to mention creepy-doll would.

"You mean you don't know? What father is going to do to you, because of your beauty?" At the last word she raised her hand and gently caressed the stunned Earl's cheek. "Father will make you a doll. Just. Like. Me."she finished.

He raised a delicate eyebrow at her. _'Why the sudden change of mood?'_he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Riff spoke to him.

"Lord Cain, Timothy is heading this direction." he said.

Cain looked at Alice to see her reaction, but was surorised to see her just smiling like a twisted looking doll. She started walking over to the fire place, she reached out a grabbed the doll on the shelf and bagan playing with it's hair.

"We will wait and see what he will do to us, Riff. Go hide and only take action when you sense he will do something drastic." Cain said to his servant.

"Yes, Lord Cain." he answered.

And as he left, Timothy entered.

**Author's note:**Okay, I know it's suckish, but please review if you like me to go on....  
Oh, and also the 'song' is just a poem I wrote


End file.
